With conventional microprocessors (i.e., processor, central processing unit CPU), the issuance of control signals and the initial execution of events at precise times associated with the control and operation of various elements and devices of a video processing system cannot be guaranteed when a signal is generated that consumes the attention of the processor. Typically, such signals are known as interrupts, and are usually generated when input/output (I/O) is required. As an example, hardware interrupts can be generated when a key is pressed or when a control input device such as a mouse is moved. On the other hand, software interrupts can be generated when a program must perform I/O access to a device. When an interrupt occurs, the operating system generally takes control in order to determine the next action to be taken. Such control is undesirable for the current event being undertaken by the processor. Additionally, such interrupts preclude specific anticipated events from occurring until the interrupt control is completed. This is disadvantageous because the overall efficiency of processing events and of completing operations in generally are detrimentally impacted.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial if there were a way to accurately synchronize and control devices and elements of a video processing system in a precise manner. There is a need to improve the efficiency of the processing operations.